Mister Brightside
by StarvingWriterMaeve
Summary: And that's all he ever could be. And that's why she loved him. Songfic.
1. Arnold is Mr Brightside

**A/N: I don't own the song, 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers, or Hey Arnold!**

_**Song fic. After Arnold's first night out at college, his slightly-drunken mind takes him on a jealous journey through a night of passion.**_

**Mr. Brightside**

The hallways were quiet. It didn't surprise Arnold, it was the first Friday night of the new school year and he knew the students were taking advantage of the fact they had little work. His head spun as he tried to pull out his room key out of his pocket.

_I'm coming out of my cage, _

_and I've been doing just fine, _

_gotta gotta be down,_

_because I want it all._

Arnold had been hesitant about going out, but his new roommate had convinced him to go out with him to a bar just off campus. The bar was an underground place run by college students, so they didn't ID.

Hillwood University was bigger than Arnold had expected. It was almost an hour away from his old neighborhood, but a lot of his old classmates attended the school. At last count, he could only name four who didn't go to HU.

Gerald Johansen, Arnold's best friend, went to California to pursue a voice over acting career. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd went to Europe on her parent's yacht. She was planning on pursuing a modeling career and to have a chance at designing clothes . Phoebe Hyderall, Gerald's girlfriend, went to Harvard. No one was surprised. And, as a shock to everyone, Harold Burman got a full scholarship to the University of Florida to be the replacement quarterback for Tim Tebow.

But the biggest surprise of Arnold's night was seeing Helga at the bar. Seeing her at the bar in a barely there dress on the arm of. . .Arnold waited until the figured turned, only to feel his stomach drop. _His roommate was on a date with Helga. _

Helga was his past bully. As embarrassing as it was, it was true. She didn't beat him, instead she used vicious words. In the end, it was just a cover up. Helga had claimed to be in love with him. She confessed in fourth grade, and Arnold didn't believe it. He couldn't! His bully was in love with him! It sounded like something out of a crazy teen comedy.

But it was true.

A relationship never occurred from the confession. He dated other girls in middle school and high school, but deep in the back of his mind, he'd compare every girl to Helga. How that girl's eyes weren't as blue as Helga's, or that girl's smile wasn't as bright. How she never insulted him or made him blush.

Arnold was dense. _Extremely _dense. He didn't understand why he compared the girls to Helga. The idea was lost on him. Just like this jealous knot settling in his stomach. Why he felt it, he didn't know.

He quickly ignored the shock, drinking the night away with a few beers. He danced with a few girls, joked with a few classmates and learned the rules of beer pong. It was almost midnight when Arnold started to feel the affects of the alcohol.

His hazy eyes set on her immediately. She was wrapped around him, hand slipped into the back of his jean pocket. His arm was draped casually around her shoulders, keeping her close. He quickly dipped her back, lips locked with hers.

That's when Arnold bailed on the bar.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss._

_Now, I'm falling asleep._

Arnold was lying on his bed, heart racing as his drunken mind began to take him on an adventure into the world of jealousy. He could picture them standing outside the bar, Helga talking on her cell phone as they made their way back to her dorm.

_And she's calling a cab,_

_while he's having a smoke_

_and she's taking a drag._

His stomach turned as he picture her smoking. Why would she do it? She knew how bad it was for her.

_Now, they're going to bed,_

_and my stomach is sick,_

_and it's all in my head,_

_but she's touching his chest,_

_now, he takes off her dress,_

_Now, letting me go. . ._

It was like a scene from a romantic comedy where the couple finally gets together and has sex. They would be awkward at the door, stumbling as they found their way to the bed, then there would be a release of nervous laughter filled in by a passionate kiss.

In his mind, she was over him. He was glad. . ._Right? _he wondered. _Wrong! _a voice replied while simultaneously knotting his stomach even tighter.

Why was his mind doing this to him?

_And I just can't look, it's killing me,_

_and taking control._

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea,_

_swimming through sick lullabies,_

_choking on your alibis._

Arnold tried to force his eyes to open. They remained glued shut, the alcohol drowning his thoughts. He could just see his hands running all over her petite, naked body. . .

_But it's just the price I pay,_

_destiny is calling me._

_Open up my eager eyes._

_ No, no, no, no, no! _Arnold finally threw his body forwards, drenched in a panicked cold sweat. He blinked rapidly at the sight of the sun. When the colors faded from his vision, he brought his eyes to the bed on the other side of the room.

_Cause I'm Mr Brightside. . . _

Arnold almost screamed from happiness. His roommate was lying on his bed, laptop open, and clearly awake. His roommate looked tired and upset, obviously upset about what had happened the night before.

"You okay, man?" Arnold asked, trying to keep the happiness out of his voice.

"My night could've gone better," he replied. Arnold slowly stumbled to the kitchen, smiling brightly. He was slightly hungover: his head was pounding and his eyes and throat were dry. But he had _never_ felt better.


	2. Helga's Night

**A/N: This is how I spent my last day of the summer. Writing this. Since a few people wanted to know Helga's view, I decided to do a quick continuation. Tomorrow I start my senior year (!). This will be my last update for a while. Sorry, my loves! Don't miss me too much!**

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**Mr. Brightside - Helga's Night **

The night was still young. Helga was the only person sitting at the bar, the rest of the club goers were dancing and drinking at tables along the wall. Helga watched as boys set up a table on the opposite side of the room for beer pong. Helga quickly finished her first beer and watched the bartender dance back and forth behind the bar as orders were barked over the music.

She always knew there was a risk, a chance that she'd see him. She had proudly gone the entire first week at Hillwood U without seeing him outside of a casual glance in a giant lecture hall. Her thoughts on him were minimal, still too focused on making her way around the large campus. She had stopped the poetry, at least since summer began, and the locket was collecting dust in the attic.

She was certain that she was getting over him.

But Helga G. Pataki was a liar. She was still hopelessly in love with Arnold. She was_ trying_ to get over him. Or get back at him, she wasn't sure. Dating his roommate, Jon, seemed to be the key to either making him jealous or getting over him.

"You look amazing," Jon purred into her ear as he ordered two drinks. She wasn't afraid to admit that she did look good for once. Helga had her really girly roommate flat iron her hair so it fell even lower on her back. She hadn't cut more than an inch off her hair since sixth grade. Helga was wearing a little black dress, little being the key word. It came almost six inches below her hips, elastic forcing it tightly to her upper thighs.

Helga smiled as she rose out of her seat, taking the drink and swallowing half of it. Jon laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her skin warmed, but not from his touch. Helga sensed _his_ eyes on her.

Once she made it to a table with Jon, she counted to ten before turning her head and looking at him. Of course, she had seen Arnold a few times in this past week, but this time she really looked at him. He looked extremely tired, upset and worn out. But there was something else. . .something Helga couldn't quite understand. It was his body language, the way he stood in the crowd of kids around the beer pong table. He seemed tense, angry almost. Helga's heart went out to him, wishing she could make him feel better. _Is college going badly for him already? _she wondered as she threw back the end of her beer.

Jon laughed, "You drink often?"

Helga's shoulders tensed. She dropped the empty bottle on the table, trying to drive the thoughts of her alcoholic mother out of her mind. "I learned how to handle alcohol," she replied, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"I like a girl who can handle herself."

"I handle myself very well," Helga smiled. "I may look small, but I'm tougher than you think."

Jon smirked, "Believe me, I've heard stories."

Helga tried to hide her smile by arching her eyebrow, "From who?"

Jon removed his index finger from his bottle, pointing towards Arnold. "My roommate, Arnold. He saw you crossing campus and almost ran away. I asked him why and he said you were a pretty vicious girl. I said that no one that beautiful could be so mean."

Heat rushed to Helga's cheeks as she tried to gather her thoughts away from Arnold, "You're wrong there, my friend. I am _that _mean."

Jon winked, "I doubt that."

_Oh, god, _Helga thought as she smiled. "Just you wait."

As the night wore on, Helga actually found herself enjoying Jon. She wasn't attracted to him physically, she just enjoyed talking to him. Jon was attractive: tanned, toned and slightly model-esque with his facial features, with everything perfect and solid, but the passion just didn't click with her.

Jon was friendly and easygoing, very similar to another boy in Helga's sights. He was also very touchy, which Helga didn't completely hate. She hadn't been held close by a guy in a year or so.

It was midnight when Helga realized she had to be back at her dorm. Her Poetry 101 teacher wanted to meet with her early tomorrow morning. Jon laughed, thinking it was an excuse.

Helga rose out of her chair, shaking her head as Jon wrapped his arm around her. Her hand slipped into his back pocket and his smile grew. "It's not an excuse, I promise. Mrs. Laby meets with all of her students one-on-one on the weekends. She makes us spit out poetry right on the spot. It's embarrassing, and sadly I'm her first victim."

"Alright. Come on, I'll walk you back to Landor Building," Jon replied as he pressed his hand tighter around her waist, dipping her back quickly. Helga was shocked, stunned momentarily until she felt his tongue dive down her throat. She quickly pushed him off, sending him an unamused glare.

Jon took Helga's hand and the two walked in silence. It was quiet on campus, most of the students were out. Weekend parties didn't end until two or three in the morning. Helga quickly slipped her key into her lock, uncertain if she should invite Jon in or not.

Her roommate made the decision for her, opening the door with an impressive amount of force that almost sent Helga falling forwards. "Hi, I'm Anne."

"Jon," he shook Anne's hand. Anne began talking, getting all of the information out of Jon that she could. Helga sat on the small couch in the living room/kitchen. The Landor Building was brand new, only in it's second year of existing. The rooms were significantly larger than in any other building.

"I'm actually just on the other side of the building," Jon's voice interrupted Helga's train of thought.

"Oh, really? I didn't know we had co-ed floors," Anne smirked.

"No, I'm a floor up."

Helga released a light laugh, "Don't worry, there are no guys sleeping on this level."

Jon laughed too, "You sure about that?"

"Positive."

Anne interrupted, "I don't know, Helga. I think there are a few guys sleeping here."

"I don't see any," Helga's tone became serious. Jon immediately picked up the hints Helga had been dropping.

Jon pointed towards the door, "Well, it's almost two a.m. I should get going, you have to be up early for Mrs. Laby, right?"

"Oh, shit, that sucks," Anne smiled, "Don't wake me up!"

"I won't. I'll walk you out," Helga flashed an annoyed smile at Anne before following Jon to the quiet hallway.

Jon's face fell as he whispered, "So, how long have you liked Arnold?"

"What?"

"How long have you liked him? Since high school?" Helga brought her eyes to the floor. "In my experience, girls only pick on guys in high school if they're hiding feelings. Girls mature faster than guys, you know, so teasing usually stops freshman year. If it persists, she's hiding something. And you seemed to stare at him a lot tonight. Either you used me to get him jealous or you're trying to get over him."

"Three," Helga accidentally mumbled aloud.

"What?"

"I've liked Arnold since we were three," she said quickly.

Jon raised his eyebrows, "No shit?"

"I. . . I thought college was going to be my escape."

"I don't think it worked," Jon laughed. "But, I promise I won't tell him. Who knows, maybe I can use this information to my advantage."

"And Arnold thinks I'm evil?" Helga laughed. "Night, Jon." Jon kissed her cheek and walked to the stairs at the end of the hall. He shook his head, thinking to himself as he opened his door. He slowly crept into his room, dropping into his bed. He was tired.

It was noon when Arnold finally woke up. He was panicked and it made Jon internally laugh. He was certain that Arnold was having a nightmare. Jon was sitting on his bed, laptop open to a private IM chat with Helga. He was supposed to tell her when he woke up, so she would know when to avoid him. Or find him. _Not my business if Arnold can't recognize one smokin' hot babe, _Jon thought to himself as he kept a slight scowl on his face. He had planned to play it cool, trying to measure Arnold's feelings for Helga by treating last night like a "hit and miss".

There was no denying the happiness on Arnold's face or in his voice as he asked, "You okay, man?"

"My night could've gone better," Jon replied.

Arnold's smile only grew. Jon waited until he had stumbled out of the room before shooting one last IM to Helga: _Go for it._


End file.
